Mirror, Mirror
by Joan Powers
Summary: Why is Lois so concerned about her appearance? (Twenty years post Season 4 L&C)


Mirror, Mirror

by Joan Powers

 **A/N:** Discussion about a possible L &C reunion movie got me thinking. What would be the plot? Would they focus on Lois and Clark or their children? Since both leads have aged, how would that issue be handled? Those thoughts about aging led to this story. Thanks to Virginia for her input.

 **Type:** Drama

 **Summary:** Why is Lois so concerned about her appearance?

 **Timeline:** Twentyyears post Season 4 L&C

 **Rating:** K+ or PG

Sitting on an examination table in a doctor's office, Lois Lane Kent squinted as she examined her refection in a handheld mirror. She frowned as she noticed the fine crinkles about her temples and more pronounced furrows on her forehead.

"Botox certainly will take care of those," the gentleman before her assured her.

Unlike her children's physician, this older doctor with distinguished grey temples wore an expensive wool blazer and silk tie. His office was upscale as well, with granite counter tops and hard wood floors. High quality art work was displayed on the walls. There was even a vase filled with fresh flowers in the examining room.

As he described the procedure in more detail, Lois tuned out. She'd already done extensive research. She knew what she was getting into. And that this was a highly reputable (and discrete) establishment.

The doctor moved towards the door. "A technician will be along in a few minutes to start the procedure."

Alone in the examination room, Lois withdrew a folded piece of paper from her purse. She always kept it with her, as a reminder. The edges were faded and frayed. It was a newspaper clipping of the Kerth Awards banquet, twelve years ago. The photo of Lois and Clark walking hand in hand wasn't a flattering sight. To be fair, she'd just had her second child two months earlier. The baby weight was obvious and unsightly. The tell-tale bulge about her waist where her dress clung too tightly still embarrassed her. And while she didn't need to buy a new dress every year, it was apparent that this one was from a much earlier fashion cycle. Her rounded cheeks made her look like a chipmunk. Her hair appeared limp and lifeless. The lighting in the photo was unflattering, yet it was apparent that she hadn't taken the time to carefully do her makeup. Her completion appeared blotchy and uneven.

It was humiliating.

And she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Lois sighed. She never thought she was that type of person. Well, sure, she cared about her appearance – who wouldn't? Who didn't want to look her best? And it was natural to fight the ravages of time and old age. Look at how many women color their hair and the wide variety of beauty products hawked by advertisers. A woman's appearance was part of her arsenal. Everybody knew it. News was a cut throat industry, especially for women. One would stand out if one didn't take such measures and she'd lose her competitive edge.

So Lois started cutting out fudge crunch bars. She worked out more at the gym and dyed her hair to disguise any touches of grey. Other than moral support, Clark wasn't much help. She avoided comfortable clothing with low heels or elastic waist lines. She paid careful attention to fashion and current trends. A new nickname, "Vain Lane," was murmured about the Daily Planet bullpen.

As she heard the door opening, she folded the article, concealing it beneath her thigh.

A middle aged woman with curly shoulder length brown locks laid syringes onto the counter.

Scrutinizing Lois, she said, "Honey, I don't see why you're here. You look great to me. And what would your daughter think? What type of message are you sending her?"

Lois held back a chuckle, wondering how this woman kept her job. Under different circumstances, she'd even agree with her opinions. Yet her fifteen-year-old daughter, Cassie, completely understand Lois' actions.

"I hope you're at least doing this for you and not for some man."

After the technician performed the injections, she left the room. Lois unfolded the photo again. It kept her focused.

It wasn't her appearance in that photo that had frightened her most.

It was Clark's.

In contrast to Lois, it was obvious that he hadn't aged. Even today, after nearly twenty years, he still didn't look a day over thirty. They'd tried altering his wardrobe – wearing duller colors, less flamboyant ties and more tweeds. They'd contemplated using dye to grey his temples yet couldn't figure out how that would play with being Superman. Spinning into the suit wouldn't remove that type of makeup. Superman with grey hair could be construed as a sign of weakness. That wouldn't be as effective for stopping crime.

When Lois originally brought the photo to Clark's attention, he denied it. He insisted Lois looked wonderful and didn't have to change for him. Yet even at their children's school functions, she'd started to notice subtle looks from other parents -wondering why Lois was married to a younger man. After much protesting, Clark, eventually admitted that he noticed it too.

The fact of the matter was, the younger Lois looked the less attention was drawn to Clark. They could conceal his secret and continue to maintain their normal lives. To her that was worth all the sacrifices.

After having some of his life force drained years ago by that machine to save Jimmy, Clark might eventually start to show signs of aging. But it hadn't started yet.

Lois figured she had at least ten more years to play this game, judging from the appearance of celebrities in magazines. If she had to, she'd consider plastic surgery. Hopefully that would be a moot point. STAR labs, under the discrete direction of Dr. Kline, was well on their way to developing camouflage for Clark's appearance yet allowing him to shed such trappings when becoming Superman.

Given their resources, intelligence, and determination, it was only a matter of time.

 **THE END**

I haven't read any Superman comics so I'm not aware how this issue is addressed there.


End file.
